Two words
by Stinkyx3
Summary: He didn't want to go. Because she wouldn't be there. Or would she? zxv -- sorry, I dunno what to write here --


**Heeey guys**

**I know it's been a while. I hope you like it.**

**reviews? **

**love, svenjaaa.  
**

* * *

_‚This is so stupid' Zac thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was combed but looked as messy as always. If Vanessa would have been there, she'd have probably tried to make it look special. After all this was a special night._

_Zac had the urge to roll his eyes about that statement which had come from his girlfriend last week. He had told her he wouldn't go, but she had made it very clear she wanted him to. No, she had insisted on it. In the end, she had even called Starla. His mom had told him there was 'no way on earth' he wasn't going._

_All his attempts to try to explain that it would be so odd to go there without a date had been fought off by 'Sean will go alone, too. You won't be the only one.' Sometimes, Zac hated his best friend._

_It wasn't like he didn't want to go. It was just he didn't want to go without Vanessa. There had been a few girls from his classes asking him if he wanted to be their date, because he was just to shy to ask. (Yeah, right. Like he'd go with any other girl.) So, he had said no to all of them, even the really hot chick from home ec who Sean had a major crush on (Yes, he and Sean had really joined home ec, but only because everyone knows you always get an A or at least a B)._

_'I should say I'm sick' He thought after he let himself fall down on the bed and looked at his phone. 'She could have called at least.' Since he had come back down here he had never left it. Just in case Nessa would call._

_The door bell rang and Zac got up groaning._

_--_

_The gym was decorated in blue and white, the colors of the school. There were a lot of people in suits and dresses and the girls all were dolled up. The gang of 5 boys and 3 girls entered the gym, Zac and Sean leading the group towards a table where they sat down._

_They could hear people whispering and ignored the stares that were hovering on them. After a short period of awkward silent, two of the girls began to talk about the Star wars movie they had seen lately. They thought it was pretty lousy except the fact that Ewan McGregor [AN: Yesssh. Love, love, love him.] was in it. The boys however began to discuss the pros and cons of the movies._

_When the DJ put on a slower piece -something really cheeky- Jason, Chris and Will took the girls to the dance floor. Sean and Zac were left alone, due to them coming without a date._

_'Seriously, this is retarded. Tell me again why I had to come?' Zac exclaimed looking not too happy._

_'Because, dude, not everyone got a hot girlfriend and might wants to find one. And going all alone on a dance would be really strange. So, you're my best friend, you had no date either, you joined me.' Sean explained._

_'Best friend my ass. You can find yourself a new one.' Zac said fighting the urge to roll his eyes._

_'Sure, dude. You know you love me.'_

_'Wow, Sean. That was really weird and really scary, dude.'_

_'Shut up, Efron.'_

_'Fuck you.'_

_'Zachary.'_

_Zac stopped mid-action of flipping his best friend off when he heard his name from behind himself. He couldn't see who it was but he would have known that voice always. The one he had only heard over the phone for a way long time in his opinion._

_Quickly he turned his head and saw her. Her curly hair was loosely put up and her bangs were removed so you could look right I into her dazzling sparkling brown eyes that were highlighted by her perfectly put on make up. Her perfect curvy sexy lips were glistering in fair red. She wore an amazing ivory-colored floor-length dress that hugged her curves perfectly and that had a plunge line going down almost all the way to her bellybutton._

_'Hey, get your eyes off her, pervert.' Zac said and smacked Sean's head to get his attention off Vanessa._

_'Hi Sean' Nessa smiled and sat down next to her boyfriend who didn't seem to quite make any sense out of the fact that Vanessa was there. How? Why? When? Huh?_

_'Hey' Sean greeted back and added 'I'll leave you two alone. See you later.' And left._

_'What are you doing here?' Zac asked still pretty much confused._

_'Oh, Nessa. I missed you so terribly. I cannot ever leave you again. I want to spent my life with you.' Vanessa said melodramatically and added 'Oh, Zac. Me too. Please, never leave again. I need you.' She paused and grinned. 'That's what I wanted my welcome to sound like. And you messed up.'_

_'Sorry, babe.' Zac said and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss held a lot of passion and when they finally pulled away, Vanessa blushed deeply and whispered 'I'm feeling like we're being watched.'_

_'Really?' Zac chuckled and kissed her one more time quickly on the lips. When he lifted his head he could make out a lot of heads being turned abruptly, now facing in the exact opposite direction of them._

_Slumping into Zac's side Vanessa madder herself comfortable and looked around the gym. 'So, how's it so far? Seen any pretty girls yet?'_

_'Oh, one or two.' Zac answered and chuckled when he felt a playful hit on his chest. 'What? You asked.' Another smack. 'All right. I'll say it: Not one looking as beautiful as you, babe.' Zac said and kissed her hair._

_'Thank you.' Vanessa said and rolled her eyes._

_The music got a little bit faster and soon enough the others were sitting back at the table with the two young lovers._

_'Hey Vanessa. We didn't know you'd come' Lexie smiled as she sat down next to her._

_'Oh, no one did. It was meant to be a surprise.' She giggled._

_'Cool. You gonna join us later?'_

_'Uhh. I don't know. I actually have to leave tomorrow kind of early.'_

_'Oh well, maybe next time.' The girl flashed her a genuine smile._

_'Yeah, maybe.'_

_As the music got slower again teens all around them rushed to the dance floor. Vanessa jerked her head to smile at Zac and he nodded._

_'See you later, guys' Zac said and got towed to the dance floor by Vanessa._

_They went to dance in the middle of the crowd. Vanessa thought no one would notice them there as everyone concentrated on their own dancing and they were hidden for the ones who weren't dancing by the couples swaying around them. When she stopped and turned around to Zac, she looked into that gorgeous face with the ocean-blue eyes and that grin she loved so much. She couldn't help but mirror that grin as she put her arms around his neck and he put hers around her waist. For a minute that posture reminded her of not so long ago when they were taping You Are The Music In Me for High School Musical 2 and she remembered the time when they were able to spent all their time together not separated by 3 hours car ride._

_'What are you thinking about?'_

_She smiled at him and pressed herself a little nearer to him as they swayed around. 'Last fall.'_

_Thinking about the time they spent in Salt Lake City, Utah, Zac had to smile, too. They had been together almost 24/7 and it had been amazing. Of course they had seen each other before, but it was tough. He had to go to school and even though Nessa had been home-schooled they had only been able to see each other on the weekends. But then they had either stayed at her parents' place or his parents' place and weren't really up to go out and share the other one with anyone else._

_'It was so nice to be with you all the time' Vanessa said and laid her head on his shoulder breathing in his cologne._

_'Yeah, but we'll get to see each other more often when I have my own apartment.'_

_'Hopefully.' Vanessa sighed and lifted her head to look into Zac's eyes. She paused for a moment than said 'I love you.'_

_Ashe blushed slightly. Even though they wrote that under each e-mail and often said it over the phone, it was till a little awkward to say it to each other with people around and face-to-face._

_'I love you too' Zac said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was like sparks flew and butterfly were going crazy in her stomach. The kiss held all the love they had for each other and when they finally broke apart for getting some air they smiled before they got aware of all the eyes staring at them and the silence despite the music._

_Blushing deeply they emerged the dance floor and sat back at he table._

--

Why he was thinking of that night right now? Because the way she looked in that dress by Vera Wang, which she spent searching for so long, made him think of the dress she wore on his prom. It didn't look any like that one, now it was way more glamorous and way more expensive, but it did kind of remind him of that evening. The dress she wore now was long and white, without starps and fitting perfectly.

Of course the prom was nothing compared to this, but it felt a little bit familiar. Everyone was staring at him as he watched her saying the 2 words everyone longed to hear from her for so long.

Her mother let out a happy sob as she hid her face into her father's shoulder and her baby sister smiled widely at her big sister. She looked so much like her big sister and the way she wore her hair reminded him of the time in Utah when they were taping their 3rd movie together. Next to the teen stood Ashley, their best friend. She had been crying all along and now she caught his eyes on her and they exchanged a quick smile.

Now it was his turn. The man in front of him read something out of the book lying in front of him and then looked at Zac, waiting for him to say something.

'I do.' He said and felt Vanessa take his hand and squeeze it. He could clearly hear his mother's sigh of relief and grinned.

He looked into the brown eyes that met his blue ones and they shared a long kiss.

Their first kiss as husband and wife.

Their first kiss as married couple.

Their first kiss as Mr and Mrs Efron.

Their first kiss of so many more to come in their life together.

* * *

**yeah... that's it.**

**pics of the dresses in my profile. really cool.  
**


End file.
